The Point Of Return
by PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS
Summary: Chairman Cross was down one prefect when Yuki left to be with Kaname. The new student was perfect for the job, but little did Cross know, she's from Zero's past and on a mission that, if successful, could very well save Zero's life.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, so I wrote this as an experiment. I had thought up this idea awhile ago, and finally decided to actually type it up. I sent it to my almighty beta and she thought I should continue it, but I also want to know what you think. Please read and review! If you think that I should continue, tell me in a review, because I'm not a big fan of polls. So on to the disclaimer, I don't own Vampire Knight but I do own this plot along with my character Harper. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_6 months before Shizuka Hio attacked the Kiryu Family_

I was in the backyard with my mirror image, Ichiru, beside me. I was trying to help him with the training our family was known for, although because of my brother's condition, he seemed to have more trouble, but I don't think he wanted to give up. I heard the door swing open with a small squeak from the hinges that had rusted from time. Looking up from our training, I saw my mother, sporting in a pair of jeans, a turtle neck sweater with a utility belt and a pair of combat boots to top it all off. Next to her was a girl around my age. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a braid and she wore a purple shirt with a guitar on it, a straight jean skirt with black leggings, and converse.

"Zero and Ichiru come here for a second." Our mother's strong yet angelic voice rang out to us. Both of us ran towards her.

"I would like you to meet Harper Binx. She also comes from a family of hunters, although a bit different from ours. Her family is good friends of ours and while they are on a hunter mission, for the next six months she'll be staying with us." The three of us just stared at each other, her blue eyes against our violet ones.

"I'll let you three get to know each other."

Our mother walked back inside the house, leaving us engulfed in silence. Ichiru was the first one to break it.

"Hi I'm Ichiru." He extended his hand out to her, which she took smiling.

"I'm Harper." Her arms crossed in front of her, seemingly creating a barrier between her and us.

"So, how old are you Harper?" asked Ichiru.

"I'm 11. You?" "We're both 12." I wasn't one for small talk but one thing did intrigue me though.

"Mother said that you were a different kind of hunter. What kind?" She looked hesitant at first before answering. "My family heritage is known for their certain gifts that enhance their hunting ability." Seemed like a rehearsed answer, but still curiosity was getting the better of me. "What kind of gifts?" I inquired. She glanced around, looking for something when her eyes landed on a potted plant by the door. "You see that plant?" We both nodded. "Watch." She commanded. Our eyes never left the pot until we saw it levitate off the ground, both of us backing away in shock. "In other words, we're a family of witches that hunt vampires." That could be why I sensed something odd about her.

"That's so cool. Come on Harper let's go play." Ichiru grabbed her hand and started to drag her over to the tree we were just training at. "Ichiru." My tone was sharp. My brother turned toward me. "We have training we need to finish." My brother sighed. "Come one Zero. We can finish later. Please?" Reluctantly I agreed and let him have his fun, only to join them. I had to admit, Harper was a pretty cool person, although I'll never admit it to her or anyone else.

_3 Months until Shizuka Hio attacked the Kiryu Family_

My parents took Ichiru to the doctor's office today and left Harper and I here alone, but I couldn't find her. She's been missing all day and I was slowly growing worried. I searched the whole house and it wasn't exactly a walk in the park. With her petite size, she could hide pretty much in any place in the house. Continuing my search outside, I could hear sniffling, like someone crying. I approached the tree and saw her huddled there, her shoulders shaking when a new sobbed escaped her. I bent towards her and laid my hand upon her shoulder. At the sudden contact, Harper jumped up, whacking my hand away from her. Her eyes held fear until she realized it was me, breaking down worse then she was before. I walked over and held her, like I would Ichiru, except this time I felt something bubbling within me. It was a warm pleasant feeling.

"What happened?" I found myself asking. "I had my first premonition and it was horrible. Your house was covered in blood. Your parent's bodies were mauled, with bite marks all over them. There was someone, with long flowing hair and wearing a kimono, leaning over them and when she came back up, blood was running down her chin. Zero, I think a vampire is going to attack your family."

I nodded taking in the information. "Don't worry, that's why witches have premonitions, to prevent them from happening. I'll warn my parents when they get home." Soon her sobs died down. I felt her body shift before I heard her say, "Thanks Zero." Next thing I knew, she kissed me on the cheek. I blush and I looked down at her, her face turning the same shade as mine, or at least what I assumed was the shade of my face. I could hear my parents pull into driveway and before I got a chance to say anything to Harper, she disappeared into the house. Well, at least I knew what the warm feeling meant.

_Two week before Shizuka Hio attacked the Kiryu Family_

Harper was leaving today, and I don't remember a time when I was this sad, although I didn't show it. Her parents and my parents were talking in the kitchen while Ichiru and I were helping Harper with her bags. Ichiru left the room, a bag in his hand when I stopped Harper from leaving. "What's wrong Zero?" she asked. I shoved this bracelet into her hand. She looked at it with curiosity. "What's this?" I shrugged.

"It's an ancient bracelet that's also a weapon against vampires. I hear it amplifies a witch's power. When a witch wears one, she or he can see different auras. A human's will be the color blue, a vampire's red and a witch's will be green. I'm not sure about any other supernatural being though." She smiled and when she did my heart swelled. "Thanks Zero, this is great." She pulled me into a hug which I gratefully returned.

"I promise I'll never forget you." Harper whispered. "I promise I won't either." Harper's parents called her down and soon she was leaving. I thought back to when she kissed me on the cheek along with the premonition she had. I had told my parents and they reported it to the council. Nothing's happened yet, so maybe with all the preparations made, nothing will. The phone rang and I thought nothing of it, until my parents came into the living room, currently where Ichiru and I were. "We're off to hunt a level E. We'll be home late." The door shut quietly and I went back to my thoughts.

_The couple days after Shizuka Hio attacked the Kiryu Family_

Kaien Cross guided me inside his home, where a girl was sitting at a table. In my delusional state, I almost mistook her for Harper. That is until I noticed this girl had brown eyes. My heart sank deeper then it already was. Harper's premonition came true, but at least she was gone before anything could happen to her. "Yuki, this is Zero. His family was attacked by a vampire." Her eyes held concern but it didn't help. I don't know if I'll ever be the same as I once was.

* * *

So, should I continue?...let me know by review please! Thanks for taking the time to read. Peace Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I wrote another chapter! I don't own vampire knight but I do own all the characters that aren't characters in the manga, along with this plot. Please enjoy and review! I would love to know what you guys think of my story!

* * *

I shifted around the back seat of the car, trying to get comfortable, but after a five hour drive, how comfortable can one really get? "Why am I going to this school again? I was pretty okay in my old one. You know the one with all my friends. It's the only place I had friends except…"

I didn't finish my sentence. I didn't want unwanted memories reopening old wounds. It hurt to know I would probably never see Zero again. My mom and dad sat me down, telling me the Kiryu Family was assassinated. I messed with the bracelet Zero gave me. I never took it off.

"Oh Harper, everything will be fine. You'll make new friends. Besides, this was asked as a favor. Kaien Cross was a very good hunter back in the day until he became a pacifist, but he's a good friend of the family. He wants you to be a prefect because his vampire class will be returning." My mother's voice tried to reason.

"So, I'm guessing after that very small explanation, you said, 'Oh Harper would love to do that' without even consulting me." She sighed, starting to feel guilty, making me feel bad.

"Look mom I'm sorry, it's just that, once dad got seriously injured, you both stopped hunting, which actually gave us a chance to settle down and be an actual family. I've been all around the world, being babysat because the missions were too dangerous to take me on and when I was old enough, we still didn't stay in one place for too long. Of course even after Dad was injured, I was still sent on missions, but at least I knew I could go home without wondering if I could truly call it home." I was done with my monologue as Mom began to talk again.

"I know it's been hard sweetie, but please, just try to give this school a chance." I nodded and shoved my headphones into my ears. I'm not always this dramatic, but could you really blame me?

I picked up my great grandmother's grimoire. Some say she was crazy, witches included. She would stay up until dawn, practicing spells and writing them all done. She hadn't had any contact, human and Wicca alike in years before she died. They say it all started with a premonition she had. No one knows for sure what had happened in it, but as soon as Great Grandma Anna had it, she caught off any interaction in the world, working only on magic. That was about six years ago, when I was eleven. Two years later, she died, leaving only one thing on her will, which was her grimoire, which was to go to me.

It's hard to understand most of what it's saying, for it's written in an old Wicca language. The language is hardly used anymore, but Great Grandma Anna knew it well and taught it to my mother's mom, Grandma Grace. Unfortunately, it stopped there since my mother refused to learn the language. Grandma Grace tried to teach me some, but it was difficult, especially since I didn't get to see my grandmother that often. The most I could make out of this spell book is that Anna was up to something.

The spell she was working on had to do with vampires, whether to help them or hinder them, I've yet to figure out. The premonition she also had written down, and I know it has to do with me. I could make my own name out in the language.

"Harper…Harper…HARPER!" I yanked my headphones out. "We're here." I looked out the window and my eyes widen. This place was enormous. The gothic structure was beautiful and it looked like a very pristine school. I went to get out of the car when my bracelet got caught, yanking me backwards. I quickly detangled myself and exited the car.

"Wow, this place is…I don't even know a word to describe it." My mother getting out of the car heard what I said. "Amazing isn't it? Kaien's new life work. Hopefully it won't all be in vain." I nodded. "Alright, let's get your bags and head to the Chairman's office."

My mom popped the trunk and I levitated all of my bags out of the trunk, until the last one when my mom yelled, "Harper!" At the sudden noise, causing me to jump, I dropped the last bag. Luckily, the contents didn't tumble out.

"What are you thinking? You know not to use magic out in the open." I looked around and didn't see anyone, nor did I sense them. "Relax mom, no one is here." She sighed. "Let's just go."

I picked up some of the bags, while my mom picked up the others. After we got passed the lovely fence, we followed on a brick path. The only thing I could think of was the wizard of oz, only these bricks weren't yellow, more like a cream color. Soon we made it to the office, knocking first of course.

"Come in!" sang a voice of the other side. My mother opened the door to reveal a man. A blanket like, parka sweater was draped over his shoulders and glasses were perched upon his nose. His light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I thought to myself, this man was a hunter?

"Ah, Abigail how nice to see you again and what a lovely daughter you have." The man basically danced from his desk and stood in front of me. "You must be Harper; it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kaien Cross, but if you would please refer me as Chairman Cross that'd be very much appreciated."

I expected a handshake from him but what I got was a very awkward hug. I gave my mom a weird look, but she just shrugged her shoulders, like it was normal behavior. Next he gave my mother a hug.

"The day class students should be returning any moment now. Harper would you like to go get settled in. I would like to explain to your mother exactly what your prefect duties include before I debrief you." I nodded and grabbed my bags. Yes, I carried them all, but some of them I used my power to levitate, holding onto the handles, giving the illusion that I was actually carrying them.

Chairman Cross had given me my room number and headed straight there. He was right about the day students showing up. Some had gathered here and there. Once up to my room, I opened the door and to my surprise, I saw another girl there. She had wavy, sandy colored hair that was cut right above the shoulders. I cleared my throat which caused her to turn around.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in. I'm Sayori." She extended her hand out to me. "I'm Harper." As soon as our hands touch, I had a premonition. Sayori was standing outside by a fountain. Someone was standing behind her, his face buried in her neck. When he lifted his head up, blood was running down his chin. His crimson eyes turned a vibrant blue and Sayori ran her fingers through his blonde hair, a smile of contentment on her face. I was pulled away from my vision with Sayori snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Are you okay Harper?" she asked. "Yea I'm fine." I just have to figure out who this vampire is now, I thought to myself as I began to unpack my belongings.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Abigail's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I knew Kaien didn't want to talk about Harper's prefect duties. He had something else in mind. "She's grown Abbie." I went and took a seat. "I know." I answered.

"Have you told her?" he asked, hope lacing his voice. It was hard not to lie to him. "No, Kaien, I haven't told her and I never will. She doesn't have to know." He sighed.

"She has his eyes. Other then that, she looks just like you. You'd never be able to tell that Harper was his child." I looked Kaien in the eyes.

"Kaien, please while she's here, don't let that information slip. I confided in you all those years ago because you were my best friend, well at least in the hunter society and told you that I was pregnant knowing you could keep it secret. Please don't let me think I was wrong. Please just let her keep thinking that her father at home is her real father." I was pleading with him.

"You know I'll keep it a secret Abbie, but I can't help but wonder if being a half witch has put limitations on her powers." I shook my head. "No it hasn't, Harper is just as powerful, possibly even more powerful then any witch out there. I've trained Harper personally, as did my mother when she got the chance." Kaien began to chuckle. "I expected as much." A knock at the door brought us out of conversation.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~Harper's Pov~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Once I was finished unpacking, I headed back down to the office. I knocked, waiting for a response to let me know it was okay to enter. Instead my mom answered the door. "Alright Harper, are you all settled in?" I nodded while saying, "Yea, I'm good." We hugged each other and bid our farewells. I was sitting in a chair across from Chairman Cross's desk.

"So what is it exactly I need to do as a prefect?" I asked. "Well, the night class, which you already know is a class of vampires, will be returning tomorrow. You and your partner will be guardians of the secret, patrolling at night to make sure no day class students sneak out to see the night class, as they have a rep for that. The night class is a big hit with the day class girls." My thoughts instantly went to Sayori and her late night randavez with a mysterious night class student.

"So, who is my partner in crime?" I laughed a little bit at what I said. "Well, he's my adopted son. He should be…" I heard the door open. "There he is."

I turned around to get a good look at the guy when Chairman Cross jumped up from his seat, blocking my view from him. "MY SON!" Chairman Cross took such a change in attitude that it threw me for a loop. "I'm not your son!" The boy said, in an angry, frustrated tone.

He punched Kaien, knocking him out of the way of my vision, but nothing could prepare me for who I saw. I promised I would never forget those silver locks and violet eyes, although I thought he was dead, gone for good. As soon as his eyes caught mine, he looked just as confused as I felt. "Zero?"

* * *

So what did you think? I hoped you enjoyed it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone..sorry it take so long for me to update. My friends and I have been trying to spend as much time as possible with each other as possible and work has been right up there too. So anyway I don't own vampire knight but i own this plot and the character Harper. I would also like to that all that have favorited this or as reviewed it! Please review and enjoy!

* * *

I stared at the girl before me. She looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I saw her before. I looked at her in confusion, until she said my name in the same confusion. "Zero?" She stood up and her bracelet gleamed just right in the light. The bracelet I recognized instantly. Any doubt in my mind was now gone and replaced with pleasant memories. "Harper?"

As soon as that left my mouth, she fainted. She hit the floor with a thud, for no one caught her. I didn't expect her to pass out. Of course Cross was freaking out. "Oh my goodness! Do you think she'll be okay? Maybe her blood sugar is low." He was flailing his arms around in a psychotic manner. You'd think he'd be calm about something like this. I completely ignored him and gathered up her petite body in my arms.

"Wait Zero! How do you two know each other! Zero! We need to discuss…!" I shut the door behind me, disregarding everything he was saying. I was going to take Harper to the nurse's office, when I caught of whiff of her scent. The spice of cinnamon filled my nose, both sweet and intoxicating. I could feel my fangs elongate, but I tried to suppress them. The longer I stayed near her, the worse it was going to get. I could feel the hunger pains and my throat was burning. I had to stop for a second to collect myself and soon I was under control, if only for a little while. She began to stir. She groaned and lifted a hand to her head.

"Zero? Is it really you?" I nodded while she tried to wiggle out of my arms. Harper slid down the wall and just stared at me. "How is that possible? My premonition and my parents, they…they told me that your whole family was massacred, how?" A few tears strayed from her eyes, just like when she had that premonition, but this time, I didn't comfort her.

"It's a long story Harper…one I'm not in the mood to tell." I started to walk away, but stopped when a question escaped her lips. "Zero why is your aura red?" I turned to look at her; she stared at me with her soft blue eyes swirling with confusion, but soon it turned into understanding. I looked away in shame.

"That vampire that attacked your family was a pureblood wasn't she?" For a split second, I considered answering her, but we both knew the answer, so I began to walk away. "Zero!" she called out to me. I kept walking; this was just too much for me. Just a few months ago I lost Yuki. Six years ago I lost Harper, figuritively speaking, only for her to return now. I felt her jerk my arm back, spinning me to face her from the force.

"What's wrong Zero? I don't care that you're a vampire. You're one of my best friends, or at least were." My hunger pains were returning and I refused to drink from Harper like I did Yuki. "Harper, you need to leave or I need to go." It came out harsher then I meant to but lately it's been my nature. I noticed she was determined to stay, so I decided to take my leave, but before I got too far, she spoke softly, with laugh less humor and slight anger.

"Wow, you know I can understand being angry about your family's death, especially when what did them in was a vampire, but I've never seen you so cold and harsh. You're not the same, and to think I was wrong about you being alive. The Zero I knew died along with his family."

I stopped as I let her words sink in. Her soft footsteps faded faster then what I would have liked, but then again hunters always had sneaky and quiet foot work. I knew I was harsh, but at the same time how could she expect me to be the same person after what I went through. I shoved my hands in my pocket, my hands curling around the blood tablet container. Ever since the vampires left, my thirst has become almost increasingly unbearable. It won't be much longer before I completely lose myself as a level E. I finally made it back to my room, attempting to stomach the tablets, while I collapsed on my bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harper's Pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up to the sunlight shining through the burgundy curtains. I quickly ripped the blankets from my body, realizing I was late to class. I took a shower and threw on my uniform. There wasn't much time to do my hair, but luckily, even though it's thick, is soft and has nice wave to it. I quickly put a clip in it, pulling my hair in a half up half down fashion. I gave myself a quick once over before I grabbed my backpack and sprinted out the door.

Fortunately, I was able to find my classroom with no problem. I ripped open the door and slammed it in my haste. Every eye in the room was on me at that moment. I laughed nervously while rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm sorry I'm just a bit…" That's when I felt a very icy glare. The teacher was staring at me, almost daring me to say something wrong or make a wrong move. It took me a moment before I recognized him. His dark raven hair and his icy blue eyes with an eye patch covering one was something I would never forget; this was a Zero's old master, Touga Yaragi.

"Sorry Yagari-Sensi. I'm just gonna find my seat." I climbed up the steps until I found an open seat, which was right in between Sayori and Zero. I knew what I said to Zero last night was insensitive but, I was just angry and confused. My best friend who I assumed to be dead for the last six years suddenly becomes part of my life again. I just wanted to understand.

I quickly sat down in the seat and tried to pay attention when Sayori whispered to me, "How do you know the professor?" I didn't even realize that I had said his name. "Uh…I don't." I figured that would be a satisfactory answer but Sayori still wanted to know more.

"Then how'd you know his name, because he didn't give it." I was frozen, because I couldn't really give an answer, then I remembered I was one of the most powerful witches ever. I waved my hand inconspicuously then rested my head on it. "It's on the board goofball." She looked over and saw that indeed it was. The wonders of magic. Poor Sayori looked confused before she shook her head and continued to listen to Touga.

"I saw that." Zero whispered to me. "Well what would you have me do?" He shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything for the rest of the period. Soon the day came and went, slowly but surely it ended. I walked around taking in my surroundings when over the PA system I was called to the headmaster's office. When I walked in, Zero was there as well. "You wanted to see me Chairman Cross."

"Yes, the night class will be returning at sunset and word has gotten around to the day class. Remember what I told you earlier?" I nodded recalling when he told me about how the day class girls, along with a few guys, were absolutely gaga for the night class. "Great, then I will not have to explain myself. Oh I'm so excited to see my daughter again!" I noticed Zero become stiff when Chairman Cross mentioned his daughter. What the heck went on here? All of the sudden screams of joy could be heard.

"Wow sunset won't be for another hour or so. Well it was nice having this chat, please go and settle down those enthusiastic girls!" I sauntered out but realized Zero wasn't following me. I should apologize to him. I don't want us to be on bad terms. I missed my best friend. The screams got louder and louder as I got closer to the schools gates. The sight almost made me sweat drop. Some girls were holding up signs while others were literally climbing over the fence. I ran over there yelling, "Hey you shouldn't be doing that! You could get hurt! Everyone back up!"

I shoved my way through the crowd of fan girls. All of them gave me glares and started whispering to each other.

"Is that the new girl?"

"Why does she get to be the new prefect? I've been attending this school way longer then her."

"I know right. It's so unfair!"

Wow, they must not realize I can hear them and their whispers are really actually kind loud. If they only knew the truth behind the beautiful façade. I turned toward them and glared. My glare was one to rival with. Soon they were all shaking with fear, and I felt a bit guilty but it was for their own protection.

All of a sudden they got to two perfect straight lines. I looked behind and saw the gates open to reveal the vampires of the night class. Indeed they were gorgeous, but some were vicious killers. The first couple that got out were definitely the ones in charge. The male had dark brown hair with chocolate colored eyes. The girl next to him looked similar but had a lighten tone of hair color. Some girls were cooing while others seemed a tad upset.

Then the crowd of girls went out of control squealing, "Aido!" A blonde vampire strutted through the line of girls. He formed his hand into a gun, shooting the fan girls. Dreamy sighs rang out and the squeals began to hurt my ears. The blonde vampire turned around to look at me and that's when it clicked. That's the vampire I saw with Sayori! I glared and he just smirked.

Soon all the vampires were heading to the moon dorms and the girls would not shut up. I was getting a headache. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Zero.

"GET BACK TO THE SUN DORMS! NOW!" At Zero's sudden outburst, the girls all ran back to the sun dorms. Zero began to walk away also. "Zero wait." He stopped and looked at me.

"Zero I'm…" "Zero?" I was interrupted by the one brown haired, brown eyed vampire girl. Zero's eyes hardened. "It's good to see you." She said.

Zero remained indifferent. "Get back to the moon dorm, vampire." The girl looked like she could burst into tears. "Zero I'm really sorry."

"Yuki, I really don't want to hear it." I was so confused, who was this girl? "I understand Zero." She left after that and Zero looked defeated. "Zero? Are you okay?" I never got an answer.

"Zero, I just wanted to apologize about what I said yesterday. Please don't shut me out." He still didn't say anything. I decided it would be best if I left, but before I got a chance, he pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you so much Harper." I'll admit I was surprised, but then again, it was nice. I hugged him back. "I've missed you too."

* * *

So to be honest, I really didn't like this chapter except for the ending of it. Please tell me what you thought and review please...i hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers,

I am regrettably no longer going to writing this story. I have the ideas in my head and everything it's just I have lost interest and my muse is no longer around. If anyone would like take up this story is more than welcome. Just private message me so I can tell you the way the story was heading and the plots I had for it. It's up to you on whether or not you want to use want I have. I just figured it would be easier that way. Please let me know because I would hate to see this story die just because I lost interest.

Sincerely,

Panicingrebelangels

P.S. Once again sorry and hopefully I will never have to do this with any other story I start to write.


End file.
